Rules
These are an established set of rules for the Life In Leacy City Wiki. Creating / Editing Articles * if you are rewriting a body of text, please remember to add all the important details that were in the previous version. *When creating pages, there must be at least one sentence and a relevant title. Pages entitled "ASDF" (or anything along the lines of gibberish) will not be accepted within the wiki and will lead to its inevitable deletion. If such a page is deleted and you feel the need to recreate it, you must contact someone that holds administrative rights in the wiki to review whether your reason is legit or not. (This may often only be done if you feel the page was deleted for the wrong reason; otherwise, there is no reason to expound upon it.) *When typing an article, remember to use standard grammar. This wiki is designed to be as professional as possible and use of bad grammar will only hinder it. *No fanfiction material or made-up characters, strictly Life In Leacy City''.'' *Do not insert personal opinions into articles. *No irrelevant or duplicate pages. *When creating a page for a specific episode Idea, do not put "Life In Leacy City." before it. If so, it will be redirected.(Keep in mind, no content on the page will be removed if this happens, and this isn't a major concern, I just prefer it that way.) **Also remember to add "(episode)" after the episode title in order to avoid confusion. *Do not tack on random facts to the end of a paragraph. This must be put under a "Trivia" section with a bullet for each individual fact. Characters *You Can Have Any Cartoon Charter You Want In The Series (Just leave a comment or something) But I Cant Be A Cartoon Charter That Has A Swear world in his or her name. *A character must have at least three lines or have contributed to a storyline in a specific episode, in order to warrant a page. *Images from a non-original source, namely fanart, cannot be added to a character's page. **Likewise, do not add any information regarding the character in fanfiction. *Do not insert information regarding a character's sexuality, as this is never necessary and may be viewed as offensive to other users. General Guidelines *Vandalism of any kind will not be tolerated and will be removed upon first sight. :*If a page has been violated enough, it will be protected for a certain amount of time. *Remarks insulting someone's culture, race, or religion will also not be tolerated. *Excessive amounts of swears and/or racy language (or anything that might come across as insulting) isn't necessary and will ''be deleted. *Lastly, if you refuse to quit doing something you were told not to do ''(at least three times), you will be given a two-day ban. If the problem persists even more, the expiry will be doubled each time. Chat *Use Real appropriate language. *Do not spam the chat repeatedly. *Use emoticons sparingly and only when felt necessary. (If done enough times repeatedly within a certain amount of time, it will be perceived as spam.) *''Any Comments Abo''ut Episodes,Charters,Objects,And Powers Ideas Are Ok Just Go To The Fannon Page Here. Exceptions In some cases, users may be banned for the wrong reason or something simply went wrong. (i.e. A little brother gained access to your Wikia account and decided to go on a spamming spree.) ''In this case, there ''will be an exception, but you must contact the admin who banned you through his or her talk page from another wiki. From there, you will have to wait and said admin will decide whether or not to unban you.